


A Walking Cliché

by Limebrus



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: LMAO, M/M, Myungjong, Read at Your Own Risk, just a 14k piece full of hs cliches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limebrus/pseuds/Limebrus
Summary: Myungsoo should have known his life would change when the bad boy of the school approached him.





	A Walking Cliché

**Author's Note:**

> A very cliche fic, with very little depth
> 
> it's 14k long

“What are you doing here, nerd?”

Myungsoo immediately stiffened as three pairs of eyes turned to him. “Uh-”

“Lay off, Sungyeol,” an angelic voice piped up. “I invited him here.”

“You invited the number one maths nerd to our spot?” the third guy said, sounding oddly amused. 

Myungsoo clutched his books tighter, not knowing what to say as the three troublemakers of the school argued between them. He didn't even know why he had gone, but when Lee Sungjong had approached him after history class and asked him to come he hadn't been able to say no. 

It was really unfair how someone could be as gorgeous as this guy. 

“Why?” Sungyeol asked. It was a question Myungsoo was interested in as well and he dared to look over at Sungjong, feeling his cheeks heat up at being under the gaze of such a beautiful boy.

“I have my reasons,” Sungjong replied with a small smile, still staring into Myungsoo's eyes. 

Someone snorted. Myungsoo was pretty sure it was Kim Sunggyu, the oldest of three troublemakers, but he couldn't be sure because he was unable to look anywhere else. 

Sungjong's smile widened while long, slim legs slipped off of the table and feet hit the gravel. “Say, Myungsoo.” He started, stumping the cigarette he had been smoking on the wooden table. “Want to join us for a ride?”

“He won't say yes,” Sungyeol said in a bored tone. 

Myungsoo narrowed his eyes. 

-

He shouldn't have come.

Night had fallen and they were driving around like maniacs on abandoned roads. Sungyeol was the one driving, with Sunggyu in the passenger seat looking bored. Yet the high speed on dark roads wasn't what terrified Myungsoo the most.

No, it was the boy next to him. Sitting in the back seat they had lots of space, yet Sungjong was pressed up against him, thighs and sides touching. 

Myungsoo might have to admit his weakness for Sungjong was bigger than anticipated, judging by the rhythm of his heart and the tension in his body. 

“You must be terrified,” breath fanned against Myungsoo's ear and a hand touched his chest. “Your heart is going crazy.” Sungjong turned his head towards the front. “Drive like a normal person, Sungyeol.”

A pair of eyes glared at Sungjong through the rear view mirror. “Fine, princess,” Sungyeol said and the speed dropped significantly. “We're nearing the neighbourhood anyway.”

“Good,” Sungjong murmured, his lips tickling Myungsoo's neck.

When had he gotten so close? Myungsoo felt as if he was going to lose his ability to breathe and he was fairly positive his heart was about to jump out of his chest.

“We're at the neighbourhood,” Sungyeol announced, snickering slightly. 

Sungjong moved, reaching for something on the floor and when he sat up again he had a baseball bat in his hand. He looked over at Myungsoo. “Roll down your window.”

Confused, Myungsoo did as he was told and a second later Sungjong was leaning out of the window, nearly lying in Myungsoo's lap. His breath hitched and without meaning to he looked down, seeing the well formed butt close to his face. Sungjong always wore tight pants which accentuated his long, pretty legs and full bottom.

Myungsoo could feel himself cold sweat and it was an insane bout of control he managed to tear his eyes away and looked out of the window instead. 

“One is coming right up now,” Sungyeol half yelled.

“Okay!”  Sungjong gripped the baseball bat firmly and got ready to swing. Confused, Myungsoo watched, not knowing what was 'coming up'.

Then Sungjong struck, hitting a mailbox.

It honestly felt as if he was in some kind of cliché Hollywood teen film. 

“Fuck!” Sungjong yelled and got back into the car.

Sungyeol and Sunggyu both were laughing loudly.

“Knew you'd fail with those toothpicks you call arm,” Sunggyu pointed out.

“Shut up!” Sungjong grumbled. “Just keep driving.”

“You gonna try again?” Sungyeol asked, one hand on the steering wheel and the other arm hanging out of the window so the smoke wouldn't get into the car. 

Sungjong went silent for a few moments, before smiling widely and looking at Myungsoo with a twinkle in his eyes. “Wanna try?” He placed the bat in Myungsoo's lap. 

“Uh-”

“Please, you really think that nerd will dare to destroy someone's property?” Sungyeol commented while Sunggyu snickered. 

Between the mocking from Sungyeol and the expectant look from Sungjong, Myungsoo felt like he couldn't say no; he was too much of an easy target.

Grinding his teeth, he grabbed the bat and stuck his upper body out of the window, readying his swing. 

“One coming up now,” Sungyeol said, still snickering slightly. “Let's see what you're made of, nerd.” 

The white mailbox slowly came closer and right before he swung the bat he whispered an apology to the owner. The impact created a loud sound and the mailbox fell right off. The other three cheered loudly and the car sped up, leaving the crime scene. 

A pair of hands dragged him inside again and he came eye to eye with Sungjong's shining eyes and his already fast beating heart quickened; he felt a rush he had never felt before, and in the moment he kind of understood why they did what they did. 

“That was-” he started, but was cut off by a pair of lips on his, hungrily and desperately kissing him. Long fingers buried themselves in his hair and Sungjong was quite literally sitting on his lap as he shoved his tongue deep into his mouth.

Myungsoo made a small whimper deep in his throat, nearly stiffening in surprise, but the exhilaration he still felt kicked him to act and his hands settled on the plump ass, pulling Sungjong even closer. 

“Hey!” Sungyeol yelled. “Stop that!”

Sungjong ended the kiss and turned to glare at the front seat. “Stop being such a homophobic ass.”

“No one but me is allowed to do anything remotely sexual in this car, you know that!” Sungyeol replied.

“Fine.” Sungjong huffed loudly and slid off of Myungsoo's lap, settling next to him instead. His hand was dangerously close to Myungsoo's crotch. “Let's head for the cabin.”

“Maybe you should ask Myungsoo first?” Sunggyu used an almost parent like tone.

“Right.” Sungjong's breath tickled Myungsoo's ear. “Come with us to the cabin, party with us?”

“Okay,” he squeaked. “I'll have to call my parents.”

Sounding like he didn't have a very sexy boy glued to his side was quite hard as he talked with his mother, telling her he was staying at Woohyun's place for the night. Luckily he often stayed over at his place so it wasn't out of the ordinary. Just to be safe he sent a quick text to Woohyun, telling him that if anyone asked he was there. 

After driving for a time, Myungsoo having no idea on where they were actually heading, they stopped by a supermarket.

“You coming with us?” Sunggyu asked.

Sungjong shook his head and grinned. “We'll wait for you here.”

Sungyeol gave them both a suspicious glare. “Anything remotely sexual is not allowed.”

“Of course,” Sungjong fluttered his eyelashes prettily, sounding like innocence himself, but the second they left and was far away enough from the car his grin turned sinister and his hand moved, causing Myungsoo to gasp as the long fingers teasingly touched his bulge.

“Let's have some quick fun?” Sungjong murmured, not even hesitating as he unzipped Myungsoo's pants and pulled it down, grabbing onto the growing bulge through the briefs without hesitation. Myungsoo could not contain the gasp as he felt the warm hand squeeze him and he involuntarily bucked his hips. 

“Do you want me to suck your dick?” Sungjong asked, licking his lips and gazing into Myungsoo's eyes as he slowly moved his hand back and forth.

Everything was going so fast, and Myungsoo was not able to process it all, yet he also did not wish to stop them from happening.

“Yea-”

The sound of something hitting the window made Myungsoo nearly jump in his seat.

“Hey!” A very angry looking Sungyeol was glaring at them through the window, causing Myungsoo to flush in embarrassment and quickly pull up his pants while staring out of the other window on Sungjong's side. “I knew it!”

Sungyeol went around the car and opened the door harshly before sitting down behind the wheel. “It's a good thing I know you, Lee Sungjong.”

“Why do you have to be such a cockblocker.” Sungjong huffed loudly and Myungsoo could feel him shift next to him.

“I said no funny business in my car. Now Sunggyu has to do the shopping all by himself.” Sungyeol scoffed. “Hey, Myungsoo.”

Still beet red and thoroughly embarrassed, Myungsoo forced himself to move his gaze towards the driver's seat, meeting Sungyeol's eyes. 

“Don't let Sungjong bully you okay,” Sungyeol warned. “He's a little devil this one.”

“I'm not bullying him,” Sungjong defended, his hand grabbing onto Myungsoo's knee as he leaned forward to glare at Sungyeol. “Him getting a blowjob from me would be the best thing he'd ever experience in his life.”

Sungyeol snorted and turned to look out of the front window. “Your ego is way too big, kid.”

“It's just the truth.”

Myungsoo opted to keep his mouth shut, not wanting to look at either of the other two as the warmth from his cheeks had yet to dissipate. 

Painfully long, silent minutes went by before Sunggyu finally came out with a wagon full of boxes of beer. How he had gotten it when Sunggyu was still underage was beyond Myungsoo, but then again he knew from his friends that some stores would be less inclined to ask for ID.

With Sungyeol and Sungjong heading out to help loading the trunk it didn't take long before they were out on the road again and once again Sungjong was plastered onto his side, hand on this thigh as if it belonged there. 

Nearly forty minutes had went by, rock music blaring from the radio as they drove further and further into a forest. Sunggyu and Sungyeol had had a few short and relaxed conversations, though Sungjong had remained just as quiet as Myungsoo.

Until now.

“We're nearly there,” Sungjong had leaned close and whispered against Myungsoo's ear, lips sensually tickling his ear flip. It made Myungsoo squirm a little, but luckily it was all he said until they finally pulled up at a decently sized cabin. 

Sungjong was the first one to jump out of the car, looking extremely excited. “Nothing like spending a Friday at our cabin.”

“At my family's cabin, you mean,” Sunggyu pointed out, carrying one case of beer cans. Deciding to make himself useful Myungsoo grabbed one as well.

“Isn't this- Well, a lot?” He asked no one in particular. There had to be at least fifty beers in the boxes if you added them together. 

“Better to have a lot than too little,” Sunggyu responded. 

“Sunggyu's rich,” Sungjong supplemented. “And he's always so kind to buy alcohol for the less fortunate.”

Sunggyu rolled his eyes. 

“So your parents don't care if you drink?”

“As long as I keep my grades up they don't give a shit.”

Despite Sunggyu's nonchalant reply, Myungsoo felt as if there was something more to the story and definitely more depth to Sunggyu's feelings, but it was not his place to pry.

“This cabin isn't the only cabin Sunggyu's family owns,” Sungyeol yelled from the inside. “We're the only ones who use this place though, so it's practically ours.”

Not knowing what to say, Myungsoo silently followed Sunggyu and Sungjong into the cabin. It barely had a hallway area, but the main room was decently sized with comfortable looking couches, a fireplace and the kitchen area was at the far end of the room. 

“There are only two bedrooms,” Sungjong informed, placing the beer cans on the counter in the kitchen area. He turned around with a big smile, eyes twinkling. “So you'll be sharing with me.”

Myungsoo wanted to argue and say he could simply sleep on one of the couches, but something in Sungjong's eyes told him it would be a futile fight. 

In the next couple of minutes Sungyeol managed to get the fire started, which was welcome due to the chilly autumn evening, and Sunggyu had fixed the music. Soon they were all seated around the table, each with a beer in their hands. 

“Should we do a drinking game?” It was Sungjong who suggested it.

“We're not twelve,” Sunggyu quickly answered.

“Come on! It's a good way to get to know our new friend,” Sungjong said in a light tone and leaned closer to Myungsoo. “And for him to get to know us.”

“It'll be fun, old man!” Sungyeol joined in.

Myungsoo decided to not butt in.

Sunggyu glared at them all. “Fine, I guess I'm outnumbered. Which childish game are we going to do?”

“Never have I ever.” Sungjong smiled widely. “We'll do the one where we hold up five fingers and take down one for each thing we've done.” He then put up his hand. “Never have I ever had sexual fantasies involving a girl.” Everyone except him put down one finger. 

“You're such an asshole,” Sungyeol said. “Your turn, Sunggyu.”

“Never have I ever had a grade below B.”

Sungjong and Sungyeol both huffed. 

“Never have I ever,” Sungyeol started, before his eyes twinkled as he looked over at Sungjong. “Had a boyfriend.”

Sungjong put one down. It was Myungsoo's turn. He squirmed a little, trying to think of something the others might have done which he hadn't.  
   
“Never have I ever ditched class.”

Even Sunggyu put one down. 

“That's evil, Myungsoo,” Sungjong pouted. “I might as well suicide at this point so.”

“Oh my god, don't do those annoying self bragging ones,” Sungyeol groaned.

Sungjong smiled. “Never have I ever had someone propose to me after a one night stand.”

Only Sungjong put down a finger.

“Bye Sungjong,” Sunggyu snickered. “Never have I ever sucked cock.”

Unsurprisingly Sungjong put a finger down, but the shock was Sungyeol.

“Wait what?” Sungjong jumped up. “Since when did you like guys?”

“I don't kiss and tell.”

“More like suck and tell,” Sunggyu added, looking awfully smug at his own pun.  “Anyway, Sungjong. Time to drink up. Eight fingers remain.”

“Gladly!” Sungjong raised the beer high up before gulping it down, finishing around half of it in seconds.

“Now,” Sungjong licked some droplets of beer from his lips. “When did you suck cock? Did you also fuck the guy?”

“Maybe.”

“We'll get you drunk and ask you later.” Sunggyu looked over at Sungjong and Myungsoo. “Let's play again and attack Sungyeol.”

“Hey, that's unfair!”

-

A few hours went by, where Myungsoo got a ridiculously extensive knowledge on how much sexual stuff Sungjong had done. All Myungsoo had done was having sex once and it wasn't something to brag about, though it had come up once during the game. 

Now both Sungjong and Sungyeol were absolutely shitfaced. 

“I had a threesome,” Sungyeol suddenly said, while giggling. No one had even asked him. “With the queen bitch and one of those nerds, she wanted to watch me fuck a dude.”

“You're lying,” Sungjong said.  “She'd never bang a loser like you.”

“Excuse me!” Sungyeol got up from his chair. “I'm amazing in bed, of course she would!”

“Wait wait wait,” Sunggyu got their attention. “The queen bee knows how to have sex? She seems so uptight.”

Sungjong snorted. “She is far from a prude. She usually never sleeps with someone from school though, so you have to be lying.”

“I do not!” Sungyeol was nearly swaying where he stood. “And why do you know so much about her?”

“She's the leader of the club I'm in.”

“What club?”

“The LGBT+ club.”

Myungsoo looked up in surprise; their school had an LGBT+ club? With how badly most students would treat Sungjong and the slurs they would use, where even the teachers would glare at him, he didn't think they'd allow such a club. “Is it an official club?” He asked. 

Sungjong shook his head. “No. You're welcome to come if you want.”

Myungsoo immediately flushed; he wanted to, but was scared. 

“Hey I've sucked cock! Why aren't I invited?”

“That doesn't necessarily make you gay, bi, or anything other than straight. Also, I don't want you there.”

“Kids, don't fight.” Sunggyu sounded almost tired, but it was kind of how he always sounded. He turned to Myungsoo. “So, what are you?”

“What do you mean?”

“You seemed happy to suck face with Sungjong in the car, and you also admitted to having slept with a girl.”

“Oh.” Myungsoo tried to fight his flushed cheeks, feeling like he was a small kid who got all embarrassed and giggly at the mention of sex. “I don't care about gender.”

“That's cool.”

While Sungyeol and Sungjong kept arguing like kids, Myungsoo had a decent conversation with Sunggyu about school stuff and some other simple subjects. In some ways, Sunggyu really didn't fit in with the other two, being a good student and all, yet his carefree nature made him melt in with them easily. 

“Myungsoo.” A very drunk Sungjong crashed into Myungsoo's side, grabbing a hold of his arm. “Let's go sleep.”

Sungyeol had already fallen asleep in his chair. 

“Okay,” Myungsoo murmured, supporting Sungjong as they got up. “Good night,” he directed at Sunggyu. 

“Good night.”

Carefully they walked to the bedroom and once inside Sungjong went from a seemingly sloppy and sleepy drunk to a hyper drunk. They had barely set a foot into the small bedroom when Myungsoo got pushed down on the bed and the door closed with a slam. 

“What-”

Sungjong jumped onto the bed, straddling Myungsoo. “Now we're alone,” he nearly purred. “I've been thinking about this all day.” His hands sensually slid down Myungsoo's chest. “And this,” he bucked his hips downwards, rubbing their crotches together. Myungsoo felt the blood rush down, his cock half hardening.

In one swift move Sungjong took his shirt off, revealing snow white skin, cute nipples, and the smallest waist he had ever seen on a boy. 

“You're beautiful,” Myungsoo breathed, his hands placed onto the hips, enjoying the softness underneath his calloused fingers.

“Thanks.” Sungjong leaned down, placing a kiss onto Myungsoo's lips. “You're not so bad looking yourself,” he whispered before deepening their kiss by pressing his tongue into Myungsoo's mouth. It was then Myungsoo tasted the alcohol and remembered just how much Sungjong had drank. 

“Wait.” Myungsoo had put his hands on the naked chest and gently pushed.

“What's wrong?” Sungjong spoke in a sultry voice, rolling his hips. “Nervous?” He slurred slightly. It only gave Myungsoo more determination.

“Let's just sleep.”

“What?” Sungjong seemed confused. “But you were fine with this all day! You even said yes in the car-”

“You're drunk.”

“And? You've been drinking too!” Sungjong raised his voice, growing more agitated. “Does it matter?”

“It does to me,” Myungsoo was surprised his voice was as firm as it was. The glare he got from Sungjong was quite intimidating. “Let's sleep.”

Sungjong huffed, but got off and lied down on top of the bed cover with his back towards Myungsoo. He didn't utter a word .

Myungsoo sighed and got out of the bed, taking off his jeans and trying to ignore his very prominent bulge as he slipped back in the bed, under the cover. 

“Good night,” he tried, gazing over at Sungjong's stiff back.

No answer. 

Honestly Myungsoo didn't expect to fall asleep as soon as he did, considering the awkward situation he was in, but it had been a very long day.

-

When he woke up he was alone in the bed, which wasn't too surprising. With a yawn Myungsoo got up and grabbed his jeans, exiting the room.

“Morning,” Sunggyu greeted.

Sungyeol just nodded at Myungsoo, too busy looking down at his phone. 

“There's food on the stove if you're hungry.” 

“No thanks.” He felt a little queasy from the alcohol he had had yesterday. He gazed around the room. “Where's Sungjong?”

“His older brother came by early this morning,” Sunggyu informed, raising an eyebrow. “Didn't you hear all the yelling?”

Myungsoo shook his head; almost nothing could disturb his sleep. 

“Well, he gave Sungjong and us all an earful. You're lucky you were still asleep.”

“This happens almost every time,” Sungyeol added, eyes still glued to his phone screen. “It's basically a tradition now.”

“Oh.” Myungsoo squirmed a little uncomfortably, not sure what to do. He honestly barely knew these guys and had only come here because of his infatuation with Sungjong. He didn't really fit in. 

Sunggyu must have noticed. “We're heading back to civilisation soon. We'll give you a ride home.”

“Thanks.” They were probably used to having to deal with whoever Sungjong had brought with him for the night; it was obvious Myungsoo was meant as a night of fun, considering all the stories he had the day before of his many conquests.

The trip back was very quiet. 

-

As Myungsoo suspected, he didn't see much of Sungjong except for the few history classes he attended and sometimes around the school. Myungsoo had been a short amusement and Sungjong tired easily. He'd always known it would be no more than that, yet it actually hurt; he did sport a crush on the guy after all. 

Weeks went by, life back to normal except for Woohyun sometimes bringing it up because he couldn't believe one of the troublemakers of the school had even given a maths nerd like him any attention. Woohyun didn't mean to, but it was getting more and more annoying. Luckily Dongwoo had come to his rescue, telling Woohyun to lay off in a very kind, yet direct way. No one could be mad at Dongwoo after all.

Nearly a month later, Myungsoo found himself face to face with Sungjong again. In the library. 

Never had Myungsoo seen any of the three guys at the library, but here Sungjong was. In front of him. Some of the students peered up at them in curiosity, wondering why the school delinquent was there. 

“Hey,” Sungjong said in a quiet tone as he dropped down on the chair right across Myungsoo. “You're really smart in all subjects right?”

Myungsoo spent a few seconds trying to wrap his head around the situation and nearly didn't register Sungjong's words. “I guess?” He answered, gulping. His hand curled in his lap and his heart was beating rapidly; how could this guy still have such an effect on him?

“Would you tutor me?” Sungjong asked, seemingly nonchalant. “You're on Miss Jung's list over available tutors.”

Myungsoo knew he'd regret signing up, but he was bad at saying no and the extra credits would be nice.  “Yes,” he squeaked. “I mean, yeah I can tutor you.”

“Meet you at the cafe across from campus at 4pm tomorrow?” Sungjong rose up, preparing to leave.

“Wait, what subject do you need tutoring in?” Myungsoo had to know which books to prepare. 

“All of them,” Sungjong said casually, then walked away before Myungsoo was able to say anything.

All of them?

Fuck, this would require a lot of work. 

Why did he say yes?

He couldn't even look at the pretty face without his heart trying to jump out of his chest; this would definitely be the death of him. 

-

The two stared at each other, each with a cup of coffee in front of them. They had already sat there for several moments and the tension was thick enough to cut through. But Myungsoo was a tutor and tutoring was something he was quite decent at. He just needed to summon his professionalism. 

“So which subject is your worst?” Myungsoo asked, finally ending the silence. 

“All of them.”

“There has to be some you're better at?” Myungsoo tried his best not to stare at Sungjong's blond hair; yesterday it was still brown, he had barely recognised the guy when he stepped into the cafe. It was styled nicely too, looking fluffy and messy at the same time. 

“I guess I'm not too bad at history, English, and Korean.” Sungjong shrugged. “Maths and chemistry I really suck at.”

Okay. Myungsoo felt himself relax. They had somewhere they could start now.  “Did you bring your maths book?” Sungjong shook his head. “Chemistry then?” Another shake. “Any of your books?”

“Nope.”

“Sungjong,” Myungsoo sighed, feeling a headache coming. “I can't tutor you if you don't at the very least bring your books.”

Somehow this was the wrong thing to say and Sungjong got up, getting his bag. “This was a mistake.”

“Sit down.” Myungsoo surprised himself with the commanding tone he used and it seemed Sungjong felt the same.

He sat down. “That was kinda hot.” Interest flickered in his eyes.

Myungsoo ignored the comment, even if his cheeks warmed a little. “There's a reason why you came to ask for a tutor, so don't just walk away.” Sungjong visibly squirmed. “We'll plan today, but next time I expect you to come prepared.”

“Yes, sir,” Sungjong smiled. 

They agreed to meet twice a week, two hours each time, and they'd work on maths and chemistry first, but if there was another subject or any homework he struggled with there was room for that too. Myungsoo made sure to emphasise how important flexibility was. 

“So, this is all fine to you?” Myungsoo asked when they had formed the plan, his coffee having grown cold. 

“Yeah,” Sungjong agreed. “You're hot when you're like this. Have you considered becoming a teacher or professor?”

Ignoring the 'hot' statement, Myungsoo decided to answer honestly. “I have. I want to become a maths professor.”

“It fits you.” Sungjong sounded quite sincere. “If you'd been the one teaching my maths classes I'm sure I would have attended every last one of them.” He leaned forward, eyes twinkling.

What the hell was Sungjong playing at? He had made it clear he was done with Myungsoo a month ago, so why was he being all flirty. 

Maybe this was just Sungjong's personality. Maybe he flirted with anyone, enjoyed watching them squirm and blush. 

Myungsoo refused to let it get to him. “So, we're done for today?”

Disappointment flickered over Sungjong's eyes. He leaned back in his seat. “I guess so.” He got up. “See ya tomorrow.”

“Bye.”

As soon as Sungjong left the cafe Myungsoo allowed himself to exhale, placing his forehead against the cold table.

His poor health would definitely suffer from this. 

-

The next day Sungjong arrived five minutes after the agreed time, smelling like smoke. Myungsoo wanted to chastise him, but held his tongue. At the very least Sungjong had brought the books he needed.

“Let's start with maths,” Myungsoo suggested, grabbing the book. 

Sungjong groaned. “You had to pick the worst.”

“What chapter are you guys on?”

“Five.”

Myungsoo quickly found the page, looking over the chapter briefly and he had to smile because luckily it was maths he was comfortable and confident in. 

“So can you find a task in this chapter and try to solve it as I look on?” It was important to see how much Sungjong knew. 

Sungjong grimaced and pulled the book out of Myungsoo's hands roughly, looking through the pages before settling on one task.  Myungsoo meant to look as Sungjong wrote, but his eyes settled on the slender hand holding the pencil. Such beautiful long fingers. 

“I'm stuck,” Sungjong announced after a few moments and pushed the paper to Myungsoo. “So, what is your assessment, teach?”

Oh right. He was tutoring. He shouldn't be admiring, he should be teaching. A little awkwardly he grabbed the paper and looked on, seeing a half finished equation. He smiled; Sungjong knew more than he had let on, it was obvious he got the basic idea. 

Using the equation Sungjong had worked on, Myungsoo started his tutoring and he explained calmly while also trying to include Sungjong as well. Myungsoo believed in a more dialogue inspired teaching, than that of a lecturer and a passive student. 

Even Sungjong seemed invested, not teasing Myungsoo or flirting like he had done yesterday. It wasn't long before it was dark out and they were one of the few patrons remaining at the cafe. 

“Oh, we're on overtime.” Myungsoo noticed the time was nearing 8PM. The small sandwich he had eaten two hours ago hadn't helped much and he was growing hungry. 

Sungjong looked at his phone in surprise. He turned to Myungsoo with an easy smile and ruffled his blonde hair. “I didn't know learning could be fun.”

It sounded genuine and Myungsoo felt warmth in his chest. 

Sungjong's smile turned teasing. “I guess it helps to have a cute tutor.” 

“I- Uh-”

Sungjong looked down at his phone briefly. “I gotta run. So, same time Thursday?”

Myungsoo nodded. 

“Thanks, Myungsoo.” He was out of the cafe in seconds.

Freaking hell, Lee Sungjong was too much.

-

“Dude, have you heard the things people say about you?”

Myungsoo looked up in surprise. “Huh?”

Woohyun placed his tray on the table and sat down. “Since you've been hanging out with that delinquent.”

“What have they been saying?” His voice grew a little high pitched; he didn't like attention.  
   
“That you're gay,” Woohyun said in a nearly casual manner, as if he hadn't just used a really bad slur. “And other stuff too, about you and the two of you. Maybe you shouldn't hang out with him.”

“What the hell?” Myungsoo balled his fists, for a moment seeing red and forgetting his rationale. “I didn't expect you to be a homophobe, how can-”

“Wait no!” Woohyun interrupted, sounding frantic. “You know damn well I'm not a homophobe. Dude, did you forget that I didn't even blink when you told me about the cabin?” Myungsoo felt sheepish. “I'm just scared you'd get bullied, you're not as capable of defending yourself as Sungjong is.”

“I'm just tutoring him. You know I signed up for the program.”

“Yeah, but-” Woohyun seemed almost hesitant. “Are you okay? I know you- uh” his cheeks reddened. “I know you kinda like him?”

Myungsoo bit his bottom lip and looked away. “It's okay.”

“Just be careful okay,” Woohyun said softly, voice full of concern.

It wasn't something Myungsoo could promise, not with his heart beating traitorously whenever Sungjong was around.

- 

Myungsoo ran into Sungjong two days later, right outside of the cafe. 

“Hey.” Sungjong put the half finished cigarette in his mouth briefly, taking a deep drag. 

“Hey.” Myungsoo grimaced slightly, having never been fond of cigarettes. Once, when they were around twelve, Woohyun and Myungsoo had stolen a few cigarettes from Woohyun's mother. It had tasted horrible and they had been grounded for two weeks, because the smell refused to leave their clothes. 

“Want a drag?” Sungjong held out the cigarette, head tilted to the side so his blonde hair fell into his eyes. 

“No thanks. I'll go inside and wait.” Myungsoo clutched his book tighter, hating himself for finding the visual of Sungjong inhaling smoke as sexy. Smoking wasn't sexy, but somehow it was attractive when Sungjong leaned back on the cafe window and closed his eyes, cigarette in his mouth and thin neck stretched sensually.

It was a beautiful visual.

And even as he sat down inside, having ordered a black coffee, the image was imprinted into his brain. 

God, he was against cigarettes, yet here he was with nearly his heart bursting out of his chest. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting.” Sungjong dumped down in the chair in front of him, looking bored as he put his book on the table. The smell of smoke invaded Myungsoo's nose, but it didn't annoy him as much as he thought it would. “We're doing chemistry today, right?”

Myungsoo nodded. Sungjong had had a test in maths a few days ago, managing a C+ which was quite an improvement. The next on the agenda was to prepare for the chemistry test. Tutoring Sungjong the past weeks hadn't been as challenging as Myungsoo thought. Despite his carefree reputation, Sungjong listened well and worked hard. The only challenge was how easily distracted Myungsoo could get whenever Sungjong did something he thought was sexy; like carding his hair with his fingers, bite his lip in concentration, and other small things Myungsoo thought was close to deadly.

It was even more challenging when Sungjong would jokingly flirt with him, which always left him speechless. 

“Okay, tell me what chapter you're on,” Myungsoo said in a quiet tone. They worked efficiently for the first hour, but into the next hour Myungsoo noticed how Sungjong kept losing concentration. 

“Is it too much?” He asked.

“It's-” Sungjong sighed. “Well, it is hard, but doable. I'm just a little distracted today.”

“Oh.” Myungsoo contemplated for a few seconds. “Can I ask why?”

Silence ensued as Sungjong seemed to assess Myungsoo, the big pretty eyes boring into his. “Well, you were there.”

“Where?”

“Remember the club I talked about? The secret one?” Sungjong looked down at his nails, voice a little distant. 

Myungsoo remembered quite well. 

“Well, the leader found out I had blabbed because Sungyeol is a fucking idiot and now I'm banned from the next four meetings as a punishment. Normally I'd be heading for one tonight.” Sungjong spoke in a casual tone, but it was obvious it was bothering him. “It's my own fault, but I'm gonna smack Sungyeol blue and yellow.” He looked up, meeting Myungsoo eyes again as he leaned forward. “You better not tell anyone about this club either,” he spoke in a whisper.

“I won't!” Myungsoo said hastily. 

“Good. Now, back to page 159?”

Myungsoo nodded. 

-

For the next three weeks things went by quickly, and the tutor sessions went well. Sungjong worked hard, had managed to get a better grade in both chemistry and maths. It also had a domino effect, where Sungjong had even gotten better in the subjects he felt comfortable with. For a delinquent who is supposed to rebel against school, Sungjong seemed quite happy about this. He even seemed quite proud.

Then Sungjong didn't show up one evening. Didn't even text beforehand so Myungsoo was left sitting there like an idiot. 

And he didn't show for the next one either. 

It put Myungsoo in a dilemma, where he wasn't sure if he was supposed to go to the next meeting or not, because it was a waste of his time if he was just going to sit there at the cafe doing nothing. He knew he could call, but he was kind of afraid to do it.

A text would be fine, right?

Are you coming to the cafe on Thursday? 

Now he just had to wait. Honestly, he felt a bit silly about not texting earlier, but he also stubbornly wanted for Sungjong to text first since he was the one ditching. 

A message ticked in around an hour later, the answer being a simple 'yeah'.

Myungsoo would have to trust Sungjong to actually show up. He wasn't going to lie, he was honestly annoyed about the circumstances and he needed to explain how not showing up wasn't okay in any way. 

-

He was five minutes late, but Sungjong did arrive. Myungsoo had practised in his head what he was going to say Sungjong, but of course his carefully planned sentences never left his mouth. 

“You need to text me,” he blurted out instead, just as Sungjong had sat down. “I sat here waiting and –“

“Sorry.” Sungjong was stiff and looked wary, as if he was about to take off. “I didn't have my phone. Family stuff.”

And he hadn't been at school. Hadn't even showed up to history class today. Lately he had been showing up to most of his classes, so it had been weird.

“I'll find a way to tell you if I can't come. I promise.” 

“It's fine.” The annoyance had left Myungsoo, as he sensed there was a bigger story behind it all. “Hey,” he leaned forward and tried to pull his most friendly smile. “What do you say we do something else today? You decide.”

“No studying?” 

“No studying.” Myungsoo confirmed. The following smile from Sungjong was breath-taking and he had to fight hard not to melt into a puddle.

“Okay, let's go.”

As Myungsoo got practically dragged from the cafe, for half a second he felt uncertain; what would Sungjong want to do? Considering the few things they had done together, what Sungjong liked to do were things Myungsoo never did, even though the pretty boy had somehow put a spell on him and he had committed vandalism. Myungsoo couldn't say no to this guy, which was why he felt uncertain. 

They ended up sitting on the subway.

“So, what do you have planned?”

“The cinema. A film I wanna see is currently running and we can easily reach the 18:00 show.”

Oh. Cinema was pretty innocent and sounded quite nice. It would be interesting to see what kind of film Sungjong wanted to see. Myungsoo felt his body relax and he sank into the seat, his shoulder pressing against Sungjong's in the half-filled train car. 

-

“No.”

“Come on! You said I could choose!”

“I didn't know you'd choose a horror film!” Myungsoo sounded embarrassingly high pitched; he didn't like horror much, seeing as he preferred romantic comedies..

Sungjong pushed out his bottom lip in a small pout and his long fingers grabbed onto Myungsoo's sweater, pulling at it slightly. “Please?”

Fuck. He breathed in deeply. “Fine.” He would regret this tonight. He had never liked clowns. 

During the film Myungsoo sat stiff as a board, hands gripping the sides of the chair while Sungjong had boldly placed his head on Myungsoo's shoulder and was happily munching on popcorn, seemingly enjoying himself.

Relief swept through his entire being when the credits finally rolled. 

“You okay?” Sungjong asked, the people around them slowly leaving as the lights came back on. 

“No.”

“Come on, it was good!”

“Exactly!” A bad horror film Myungsoo could handle, but one which was actually good? Those were the scary ones. 

“I'll follow you home,” Sungjong teased. “I'll protect you.”

Myungsoo knew he was being mocked, but he honestly did not want to go home by himself. The visuals of the many horrors he had seen were stuck on his mind. Together they went on the subway and true to his word Sungjong came with him, exiting at the same station and following him through the residential area.

“Thank you, by the way,” Sungjong said, breaking the comfortable silence they had been enjoying. “I needed something mindless like that.”

“No problem.” Myungsoo meant it, the mental scars be damned. Just then they arrived in front of where he lived and he stopped. “And thank you for following me home.”

“I don't live too far away from here,” Sungjong confessed. “So it's no problem.” A few silent seconds followed, the two staring into each other's eyes as the quiet evening and distant sounds enveloped them. “Good night,” Sungjong finally murmured, leaning forward boldly and pressing a gentle and brief kiss onto Myungsoo's lips. “See you tomorrow!” He walked away before Myungsoo could react.

Yes, they had done more than just innocent pecks earlier, yet Myungsoo was so heavily affected he nearly walked into the door on his way inside. 

All thoughts of of clowns and other horrors were far away from his mind as he went to bed that evening and he fell asleep quickly, with only pleasant dreams coursing through his brain. 

-

Things went back to normal.

Well, as normal as it can be with Sungjong in the picture. Every meeting wreaked absolute havoc on Myungsoo, body and soul. It was scary how deep he saw himself falling for the delinquent, and the amount of pride he felt whenever Sungjong improved on his tests was overwhelming. 

Woohyun noticed too, claiming Myungsoo was lovesick and had fallen way too deeply. Myungsoo had not even bothered to deny it, as it was the full truth. 

He was completely in love with Lee Sungjong, the school's outcast and delinquent. It didn't bother him, the huge possibility how this would most definitely be one-sided.

No, the only thing bothering him was how his peers had began to treat him. Because he was hanging out with Sungjong, the only person who was 'out and proud' so to speak, people had started to call Myungsoo by homophobic slurs.

And Myungsoo was, definitely, not straight. Yet, the slurs were annoying, infuriating, and hurtful. He wondered if this was why Sungjong had built up a reputation of being a delinquent, punching anyone who tried to be rude to him. The only reason he hadn't been expelled was because none of the guys who had gotten hit had gone to the principal, being punched by a 'faggot' was probably hurtful to their pride. At least most didn't dare to insult him to his face any more, but they would still gossip. 

Myungsoo scoffed to himself.

Sungjong could punch them to shut them up, but what was he going to do? Myungsoo wasn't necessarily weak, but he definitely did not dare to hit anyone. He wanted to graduate and get to a good university, and he didn't want any blemishes on his record. 

But, the name calling and even physical harassing had gotten too much. One of his reading glasses had even gotten broken, luckily it was a pair he didn't care much for, but it was still kind of insane. He had contemplated going to the administration, to tell a teacher, but had a feeling they wouldn't do much. He had seen how most of the teachers looked at Sungjong, as if they wished for his disappearance and Myungsoo had a feeling it wasn't because he was a troublemaker. They didn't look at Sungyeol in that way, after all. 

Then, one day during school hours, Myungsoo had stood by his locker when Sungjong approached him. It was unusual. He looked at the pretty boy with confusion. 

“Are the others harassing you because of me?” He sounded harsh, mad, yet Myungsoo knew it wasn't directed at him.

Sungjong's forehead furrowed and his lips pulled into a sneer, but there was a hint of fear in his eyes. “Maybe it's for the best that you don't tutor me.”

“Don't be stupid, Sungjong,” Myungsoo said quietly. “I'm not letting assholes scare me.”

Something flittered over the pretty eyes, then his lips pulled into a small smile. “You're full of pleasant surprises, Kim Myungsoo.”

He wasn't sure what it meant, but his heart fluttered nonetheless.

“I am sorry though,” Sungjong's expression changed again, a little gentler and apologetic. “I didn't know you'd be bullied because you're tutoring me, it isn't fair.”

“It's not really your fault.”

“Maybe not,” Sungjong shrugged. “Tell me who is the worst offender.”

“No.” Myungsoo got his book out of the locker and closed it. “You shouldn't go around beating other students.”

“What, so he can be an asshole and get away with it?”

The guy definitely deserved a punch, but Myungsoo didn't want for Sungjong to jeopardize himself .

“What if I promise I won't use any violence on him?”

Myungsoo raised an eyebrow. “Okay.”

-

Merely two days later Myungsoo was the lucky witness to his worst bully having to walk around school with the word  “homophobe” written on his cheeks with permanent marker. Most of the school's students were homophobes, but it sent enough of a message and openly no one messed with Myungsoo again. Of course, he was still known as 'the nerdy faggot', but at least no one bothered him any more.

After, Sungjong told about how he and Sungyeol had devised the plan, then held him down as they wrote on him. It was a little unsettling how Myungsoo felt his stomach curl pleasantly as he watched the amusement etched on the pretty face when Sungjong talked about it.

  
-

It was nearing Christmas when Myungsoo's friendship grew deeper. For the past weeks he had noticed how Sungjong got quieter, and his body language changed. Myungsoo had, after days of contemplating, decided it would be okay for him to ask. He felt like they were good enough friends and that he wouldn't be breaching into Sungjong's privacy. 

The answer was very unexpected. 

“I hate Christmas,” Sungjong confessed, folding his arms over his chest. The sound of a busy cafe surrounded them, but it felt like they were in their own little bubble. 

“Really?” Myungsoo loved everything about Christmas. The Christmas lights, the atmosphere. Maybe because he was a romantic and had always dreamt of sharing it with a special someone, but doing something fun with his family or friends was quite lovely too. It was a warm, loving holiday. 

“Yeah,” Sungjong turned silent for a few seconds and Myungsoo decided not to pry, he saw how the other was thinking deeply, as if considering something. 

Sungjong looked up, meeting Myungsoo's eyes directly. “My parents hate me.”

Myungsoo wasn't sure how to respond, but wasn't presented the opportunity to. 

“As cliché as it sounds, they don't accept my sexuality,” Sungjong sighed, curling his fingers around the cup of hot cocoa. “My brother tries his best, bless him, but every Christmas and new years is hell. They get drunk, yell at me, and then sometimes they even throw me out.”

Myungsoo's heart ached; not only did kids at school shun him for his sexuality, but so did his own parents. It was heartbreaking and for a moment he feared what his own parents would say if he ever brought a boy home once, yet, imagining his sweet loving parents, he felt it would be fine. 

“This season in general is hell.”

Without thinking, Myungsoo leaned forward and put his hand over Sungjong's. “How about we spend Christmas Eve together?” He wasn't really thinking it through, but it felt right. 

Sungjong's eyes sparkled and his lips pulled into a teasing smile. “You want to spend your Christmas Eve with me?” He laughed softly, as if amused. “Okay then, I'll look forward to our little Christmas date.”

At the word 'date' Myungsoo flushed deeply, and his heart did a somersault, but he liked it. Liked the thought of going on a date with Sungjong, even if it was a friendly one. 

“We should probably go back to studying,” Sungjong urged, but seemed more relaxed, maybe even a little happy.

-

The weeks went by quickly and before Myungsoo had realised it was Christmas Eve. Excited and nervous, he had borrowed his parents' car as he drove to the address Sungjong had given him. Upon getting it, he had recognised it as a poor neighbourhood and therefore wasn't too surprised to pull up close to an apartment complex which had definitely seen better days. 

17.55.

He was a little early, so he settled with waiting. He just didn't expect a man to knock on his window. Myungsoo stared for a few moments, noticing it was a short, yet muscled man. He was slightly intimidated, but rolled down the window despite his fears.

“Are you Kim Myungsoo?” In his hand the stranger held a cigarette.

“Yeah?”

The man immediately brightened up, suddenly looking way less intimidating. “Well, I want to thank you then, for tutoring my baby brother. His grades have gotten much better, thanks to you. I'm Lee Howon by the way.”

Myungsoo was flushing, not expecting to meet Sungjong's older brother and definitely not to get a compliment from said person. “Nice to meet you.”

“Now, I expect him home before 2am, okay?” The man sounded teasing, but also serious. Myungsoo quickly nodded.

“Stop harassing him, Howon,” an angelic voice entered the conversation. “And move out of the way.”

Howon chuckled and moved, revealing Sungjong who had a black coat on, and a dark red scarf which matched his blond hair. 

“Have fun, kid!”

Sungjong just waved him off dismissively and got into the car, rolling up the window while glaring at his brother. 

Outside Howon seemed to be laughing, even smiling a little fondly. 

Myungsoo respectfully waved before he started the car and drove out of the street. “Your brother seems nice,” he said.

“He's the best.”

There was nothing but honesty in the soft voice.

“So, where are we going?” Sungjong asked as the the city lights surrounded them. 

“Well, I was thinking of something simple,” Myungsoo glanced briefly to the side, seeing Sungjong's beautiful side profile. “So I hope you won't get disappointed.” He was, understandably, quite nervous about this. It was a friendly date, but spending Christmas Eve with the person he had fallen for felt significant.

“Anything is better than staying at home.” Despite sounding nonchalant, there was an underlying sense of vulnerability in his voice and Myungsoo felt his heart clench. 

“Good,” Myungsoo murmured, fighting the urge to look at the man beside him. “I was thinking we could walk through the Christmas market.”

“Sounds great!” 

Sungjong actually sounded excited, speaking with a tone of voice almost foreign.

Myungsoo felt his own lips pull into a wide smile.

-

Christmas markets were one of Myungsoo's biggest loves and he tried to go whenever he had the chance, so he could marvel at the beautiful lights, the decorated booths, and the warm atmosphere which contested the cold, winter air.

“You're cute.”

Myungsoo whipped around, a frozen smile on his lips and eyes widening. “What?”

Sungjong chuckled and leaned closer. “You really live up to the saying 'lit up like a child on Christmas'. It's really cute.” His arm slipped into Myungsoo's. “So, what should we do first? Get some mulled wine? Or a candied apple?” His voice perked up, eyes looking around the market. Myungsoo was just glad it was cold this evening, meaning his red cheeks weren't odd.

“Candied apple?”

“Okay!” Sungjong was the one leading them, pulling Myungsoo by the arm. It caused Myungsoo to smile widely as he saw the way Sungjong's eyes twinkled under the Christmas lights. It was the first time he had seen the other like this and it just made him find Sungjong even more beautiful. 

The next hour they wandered from booth to booth, looking at cute hand knitted mittens and scarves, and various western snacks all the while talking and laughing. Several times Myungsoo was struck by how relaxed and happy Sungjong looked, something he had never truly seen on the other before. He looked ethereal, almost untouchable. His beauty could not be denied, and when his eyes were shining and smile was wide, Myungsoo found himself losing his breath several times. 

They sat down with cups of non-alcoholic mulled wine after going through every booth, and they were both in need of a break and something to warm themselves on. They sat side by side on a bench, thighs and arms touching. Today, the level of skinship between them had risen, and it felt natural. Myungsoo did not feel intimidated by the thought of wrapping his arm around Sungjong's thin waist and had done it several times during the last hour, with Sungjong leaning into the touch. The thought of how they acted just like a couple had crossed his mind a few times, and it always made his heart speed up.

“Thank you, for this,” Sungjong murmured, leaning into Myungsoo's side and taking a sip of his cup. “The mittens, I mean.” He raised a hand, showcasing the yellow knitted mitten. Myungsoo had soon noticed how his hands were bare, growing rapidly red exposed to the harsh air. When Sungjong hadn't looked, he had bought the mittens he saw the other eyeing. He had excused it as a Christmas present, and the way Sungjong had hugged him in gratitude had nearly given him a heart attack. “I wish I could give you something back.”

“I don't want anything back, so don't think about it.” Myungsoo placed his arm around the thin shoulders, and had to hold back a sigh of content. 

“Okay,” Sungjong breathed out. 

A comfortable silence befell them, which lasted for minutes as they enjoyed the merry sounds around them, the warm atmosphere, and the taste of mulled wine. 

“Ready to go to the next place?” Myungsoo asked quietly, a little uncertain of whether he wanted to break the silence or not.

“You have more planned?” Sungjong sounded surprised.

“Yeah. But it's a plan you would have to feel comfortable with though.” Myungsoo turned his head to the side, a little apprehensive. “My parents will be having dinner soon, and they'd love to have you over.”

At this Sungjong froze. “Are you sure they won't mind?”

“Of course not, it was their idea.” When Myungsoo had explained he was heading out with a friend, and then spilled it was the boy he was tutoring, his mother had been quite persistent. 

“Okay, sure.” 

“Really? We can go somewhere else if-”

“No, I-  If they invited me, I should go.” He seemed determined, his eyes defiant; as if he was daring Myungsoo to protest.

So, that's how they ended up in front of Myungsoo's house close to 20:30. 

“I'm home,” he yelled out as soon as he entered the house, the scent of delicious food hitting him at once. 

“Welcome home, darling!” His mother had quickly arrived in the hallway. “Oh, you must be Sungjong!” Her smile was wide, but there was a disconcerting knowing look in her eyes. Myungsoo's eyes narrowed. “I'm pleased to meet you.”

Sungjong quickly bowed respectfully. Myungsoo had to hold back a laughter, he couldn't believe how well mannered the school's bad boy could be. “Nice to meet you.”

“Get your coats off and join us in the living room, you boys came right on time,” she ushered.

Myungsoo undressed quickly and helped Sungjong with where to hang his own coat. Myungsoo's mother had already disappeared again. 

“She seems like a bright person,” Sungjong said casually, a hint of admiration and envy in his voice.

“Yeah, I feel lucky to have her.”

Sungjong nodded. Myungsoo led them to the living room, smiling as he saw how prettily the table had been set, living candles and all, and his father was already seated.

“Hi, dad.”

“Son.” His father was smiling brightly as well, and got up from his seat as he noticed the blond next to Myungsoo. “Sungjong, right?”

Sungjong quickly bowed. “Nice to meet you.”

“So polite,” his father chuckled. “Relax, kid.”

Some tension left Sungjong, but he was still nervous. Even when seated and with the dinner on the table, he seemed a little apprehensive. Not that Myungsoo could blame him, he too would feel awkward the first time he had dinner together with a friend's family. 

“So, Sungjong, how is Myungsoo as a tutor?” 

Dinner had progressed smoothly, Myungsoo sharing what they had done at the market. 

“He's a very good tutor,” Sungjong said easily. “He will be an amazing professor in the future.”

Myungsoo's mother beamed with pride at the compliment. “Ever since he was thirteen he has been wanting to be a professor at Seoul University.” Myungsoo tried to fight the blush, finding it a little embarrassing with the way his mother was shining in excitement, and her voice full of pride. 

“I definitely think he'll achieve that goal,” Sungjong said softly, voice almost fond. For a moment Myungsoo forgot his embarrassment, blinking confusedly as he turned his head and met Sungjong's friendly eyes. 

The blush on Myungsoo's cheeks grew darker, and his mouth went dry. In that moment, with the small smile and the soft eyes directed at him, Myungsoo could only stare and try to fathom how anyone like Sungjong could exist. 

He wanted so badly to kiss him. To pull him into his arms, feel soft skin against his fingertips, and taste the warmth of Sungjong's mouth. 

But of course, he had not forgotten his surroundings and was whipped back to reality when he heard his father clearing his throat. 

Myungsoo turned back, not daring to look into the eyes of his parents.

“And Sungjong, what do you plan for your future?”

A short silence followed and Myungsoo briefly looked up, witnessing the uncertain expression from Sungjong. 

“I'm-” His voice was weak, almost scared. Not thinking, Myungsoo placed one of his hands on a thin thigh under the table, offering support. He had never heard him sound like this before, but he had heard the tone from several other peers when they were questioned about their future. “I'm not sure, I don't have the best grades.”

“You're doing better and better though. You're smart,” Myungsoo jumped in. And he wasn't lying, Sungjong's grades had gone from horrible, to decent, and there was definitely chances of them improving even further. “I think you can do anything you put your mind to.” And it was heartfelt, he saw the huge potential in Sungjong and could feel the boy had ambition burning inside him, had seen it in the way he would study and get better grades. 

“I'm sure my son is right, you should have more faith in yourself,” Myungsoo's mother encouraged softly. As he had many times before, Myungsoo thanked whatever deity had granted him such wonderful parents. Even towards a stranger they would be so sweet and supportive. 

Finally Sungjong smiled. “I'll try:”

The dinner proceeded with general small talk, and Myungsoo's ears got blessed by Sungjong's laughter a few times after his father had said some well hitting jokes. It had, all in all, been a successful evening. 

At 11pm, after helping with clearing the table, Myungsoo hesitantly invited Sungjong to stay longer if he wished, that they could stay at his room and he would drive him home later. He had noticed Sungjong stiffened at the prospect of going home and there was still three hours until the curfew.

“Yeah, thanks,” Sungjong said, looking a little more relaxed. 

“We'll be heading to bed soon, so try to be quiet,” Myungsoo's father reminded gently, thought there was a strange, teasing glint in his eyes and for some reason he felt his cheeks grow hot. 

“Of course, dad.”

He heard Sungjong snicker, but didn't comment on it and led the other boy upstairs and to his room.

“Tidy,” Sungjong commented. “As I expected.” His eyes carefully swept over the room while Myungsoo sat down on the bed. “And a manga fan, also very expected.” He laughed softly and Myungsoo shrugged; he wasn't ashamed. 

“So,” Sungjong dropped down on the bed next to him, leaning into Myungsoo's side. “Your parents are really sweet, you're lucky.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Do you think they think we're dating?”

Myungsoo felt his heart jump into his throat. “What?”

“It just felt like your dad was teasing you, like he thought we were about to have sex or something.”

“Sungjong!” it came out as a whine; a very horrified whine. He definitely didn't want to think about his father making jokes about sex.

Sungjong just laughed. “Oh, calm down. I'm just joking.” Then the air around them changed and Sungjong pressed closer. “Thank you.” Their eyes met, noses almost brushing. “It's the first time in years I've actually looked forward to Christmas, and today was such a good day.”

“You're welcome,” Myungsoo breathed out, subconscious of how close their lips were. 

“You know,” Sungjong's eyes twinkled and Myungsoo knew trouble was coming; he tried to prepare his heart. “I never gave you the blow job I promised.” His thin, elegant hand landed on Myungsoo's thigh, painfully close to the crotch.

Okay. There was no chance in hell Myungsoo could have mentally prepared for that. A weird strangled sound emitted from his throat and he grasped onto the sheets nervously; how was he supposed to respond? Of course he wanted a blow job from Sungjong, he would be crazy not to, but then it would be even harder to just be friends.

Sungjong paused for a second, his face non-readable, then he laughed. “Relax, you don't have to look so frightened. It was just a joke.”

“Oh.” Myungsoo was both relieved and extremely disappointed. He didn't know what to say or how to respond. 

Luckily Sungjong talked again, asking if they could see a film.

“Sure, just not a horror one.”

“Of course not, we'll watch a sappy Christmas movie instead.”

And so, until it was almost 2am they sat side to side on the bed, nearly cuddling, as they watched a heart warming, cliched Christmas flick. 

“I should head home. My parents should be asleep now, and Howon has already texted me a reminder about my curfew,” Sungjong said as soon as the film ended.

“I'll drive you home.” Myungsoo didn't want for Sungjong's brother to dislike him. The drive was silent, yet pleasant.

“Again, thank you,” Sungjong said as he made ready to step out of the car. “Today was really nice.” And, as he had been doing frequently lately, Sungjong unabashedly leant forward and placed a sweet peck on Myungsoo's cheek, then walked out and closed the door before Myungsoo could even react.

God.

Myungsoo was so entirely whipped for this boy, his heart nearly breaking out of his chest as he drove away in a slight daze. 

He was still in a daze when he stepped back into the living room of his home, and got a near heart attack seeing his father sit in the couch with a glass of water. 

“Dad, you scared me.”

His father chuckled. “Sorry, Myungsoo. Just wanted to make sure you got home safe.”

Myungsoo nodded and thought this would be it, but his father didn't budge from the couch. Hesitantly, he sat down as well, on the recliner. 

“So, Myungsoo,” his father hesitated, face serious as he searched for words. “Are you and Sungjong together?”

“No!” It came out a little harsher than intended, but he was in near shock and his eyes were as wide as saucers. 

“You know, me and your mother would never judge you for being with a boy, we love you no matter what and Sungjong seems sweet-”

“Thanks, dad, but we're not together,” Myungsoo interrupted.

This time his father seemed surprised. “Really? You looked quite smitten all evening.”

Oh. So his feelings were this obvious. “That's-” Myungsoo blushed and looked down, focusing on the crease of his pants. “I like him, but we're only friends.”

“I see. You should ask him out, if you like him.”

“No, he would never like me back.”

“Really? So he's not interested in boys or-”

“No,” Myungsoo interrupted again. “He's openly gay, but he would never be interested in me.” Or anyone for that matter, Sungjong seemed to live a wild and carefree life, for now.

“Myungsoo, you're selling yourself short. Of course there's a chance he could be interested in you, your mother and I are both convinced he's sweet on you-”

Again he interrupted his father. “He's not. He won't ever be.” he looked up and smiled tiredly. “Thank you, dad, but I'm exhausted.”

His father seemed to get the hint and nodded. “Okay, just know your mother and I both love you, no matter what.”

“I love you too, dad.”

Myungsoo really had the best parents ever, and going to bed he couldn't believe how lucky he had been and how unlucky Sungjong had been when it came to parents.

Polar opposites.

- 

They texted a little over the New Years break, just a few casual messages, as Myungsoo was busy and it seemed like Sungjong as well didn't have much time to spare. Yet, every time Myungsoo was alone his mind would only entertain thoughts regarding Sungjong. 

He had fallen deep and there was no return, which both excited and frightened him; he had never felt this way about anyone before, and it frightened him because he knew it would never be returned. Yet, being in love was also a nice feeling. 

So when school started again, he was eager to start with the tutor sessions and see Sungjong again. And it did not disappoint, especially with how Sungjong seemed so much more relaxed, and even more genuine around him. There were still flirty comments, but there was also a warmth to Sungjong which Myungsoo had never seen before. They were closer now, had become friends enough for Sungjong to often ask if Myungsoo wanted to join him and his friends, which Myungsoo usually turned down; he was scared he would end up breaking the law again. 

They were a few weeks into January when Sungjong had mentioned the LGBT+ club again. 

“You know you're welcome right?”

Myungsoo blinked. “Really?”

Sungjong hummed and leaned closer to Myungsoo, lowering his voice even if no one would be listening in. “I spoke with our leader and she was more than happy to allow you to join after I put in a good word on how trustworthy you are. You deserve a safe space, Myungsoo, especially now that the school is-” Sungjong grimaced and there was a hint of guilt.”Well, you're not straight, so you're one of us.”

“I-” Myungsoo breathed in deeply. “I'd love to come.”

And so it was, that together they would go to the club every week. There weren't many members, maybe around twelve people, but it was a warm, sweet bunch and Myungsoo instantly felt comfortable. He could get why Sungjong looked forward to this every week.

-

Suddenly March had trickled in, spring in full bloom and his own birthday nearing. The tutor sessions were still on, with Sungjong having improved substantially in all of his subjects. It was with pride Myungsoo watched the way Sungjong's eyes lit up happily whenever he got a test back. Not much had changed between them, except they would hang out every now and then at the arcade or go to the cinema. Sungjong had even come back home with Myungsoo once, as his parents had nagged at him to invite the 'sweet boy' over for dinner. It was obvious his parents had been charmed by the pretty boy. Despite his own feelings, Myungsoo was so comfortable with Sungjong he would slip an arm around the lithe waist or even back-hug Sungjong without a second thought. 

The only real change had been Myungsoo getting another person to tutor, which ate up a little of his time to tutor Sungjong. But seeing as Sungjong had improved so much, it wasn't too much of a problem.

Things were, in a lack of better words, quite pleasant. 

-

Sungjong had demanded they would hang out an hour or two for Myungsoo's birthday, and honestly Myungsoo had not minded; he had plenty of time as it fell on a Saturday and the plans he had with his friends weren't until the evening. 

So that's how he found himself at a soothing cafe at noon with Sungjong. It was quite a different place than the cafe they studied at, as this place had comfortable sofas. They had taken one of the sofas, and Sungjong had planted himself right next to him on it, nearly snuggled up against him. Myungsoo definitely did not mind, had automatically wrapped his arm around the bony shoulders and revelled in the closeness.

“I ordered a piece of cake for you and black coffee, it's on me today,” Sungjong said in a tone which left no argument, so Myungsoo only smiled sweetly and thanked him. 

There were barely any people there, and the area they sat in was secluded, which was quite nice, even if the barista bringing their coffees and cakes had shot them a slightly dirty look; although skinship wasn't uncommon, Myungsoo knew they definitely looked more like a couple than two friends. The dirty look and prejudice didn't annoy him though, not today. 

The two chattered for a little, until Sungjong excused himself to go have a cigarette. Upon return he snuggled right up in Myungsoo's side again, and even the whiff of smoke could not ruin Myungsoo's good mood. 

“You really should stop smoking,” Myungsoo murmured. “You have a pretty voice, it would be sad if the smoke ruined it.”

Sungjong laughed softly. “You think my voice is pretty?”

“Yes. It's what I imagine angels sound like.”

At this Sungjong laughed even louder, which just sent a lovely warmth through Myungsoo's chest. 

“I'll put it on my list on reasons why I should quit smoking.”

“What else is on the list?”

“Well, it can kill me and also it's painful to my wallet.”

Myungsoo nodded sombrely; he really hoped Sungjong would quit smoking one day soon.

“So,” Sungjong was playing with Myungsoo's fingers casually. “The movie we wanna see is running on Monday, wanna go?”

“You know I can't, I have the tutoring.”

Sungjong's face immediately soured. “Right.”

An uncharacteristic awkward pause followed. 

“What do you think of her?” Sungjong asked after a bit, voice almost monotone. “The girl you tutor, I mean.”

“She's nice.” She was a sweet girl, who worked hard to improve her grades. The dream student of any tutor, honestly. 

“Well, she obviously likes you, so if like her you should definitely go for it,” Sungjong said off-handedly. 

Myungsoo froze, there being too much in that sentence for him to process and he wasn't sure which to prioritise. 

First of all; She liked him? Myungsoo had seen no signs of it, had just seen a nice fellow student and nothing more.

Secondly, did Sungjong think Myungsoo liked her?

Thirdly, was Sungjong encouraging him to date someone else? Why?

“I don't like her,” Myungsoo said after a painfully long time, his voice careful. He looked Sungjong directly in the eyes, trying to understand what it was the other wanted with this. What resembled to relief swept over the round eyes for half a second and Myungsoo felt his heart jump; did he have a chance? Had Sungjong, maybe, been jealous or uncertain?

“Well, she definitely likes you despite the rumours about you being gay, so prepare yourself for a confession from her any day now.

“You can't be certain of that.”

“Please, anyone with a pair of eyes can see she is head over heels for her handsome tutor and I can't really blame her.” Just as soon as the words escaped Sungjong's mouth, his eyes widened and his cheeks flushed red; a very unusual look on the otherwise confident boy. 

Meanwhile, Myungsoo's heart stopped for a millisecond. “You can't really blame her?” he repeated.

“Yeah, I mean-” Sungjong's eyes flickered away and his cheeks reddened further. “You're very handsome and all.”

“Oh.” He didn't mean to sound so disappointed, which seemed to surprised Sungjong as he looked back into Myungsoo's eyes. 

A long silence followed, with Sungjong seemingly going into deep thought as he searched for something in Myungsoo's eyes and face. 

“You know what,” Sungjong suddenly said, voice even and firm. “This has been going on long enough, hasn't it?”

Myungsoo furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

“I've fallen for you, Kim Myungsoo. And I mean it, I've been feeling this way for a while. I'm wholeheartedly in love with you and I want to be your boyfriend.”

Oh. Myungsoo swallowed deeply. This was definitely the best birthday present he could ask for. 

“I-” He stuttered. “Me too.” It was all he managed to churn out, his heart doing crazy acrobatics in his chest.

The following smile on Sungjong's face was adorable and then he leaned closer, pressing a short, chaste kiss on Myungsoo's lips. “Good, then I think we should start calling each other boyfriends.”

Myungsoo smiled widely and pulled the other boy towards him, nuzzling their noses together. “I agree.”

-

Things were, in short, amazing.

Sure, the other students were relentless in their hate towards them (albeit never to their faces), but their friends all seemed awfully happy and more than one went 'finally'. His parents had both said 'about time' as soon as Myungsoo shared the news, and had looked oddly excited. 

Myungsoo had also learnt that when Sungjong had tried to seduce him in the cabin that first day, it hadn't been for a quick lay or conquest. Sungjong had admitted, with a slight embarrassed tone, about how he had been crushing on the 'cute history nerd' and seducing was the only way he knew how to woo someone. 

Sungjong had also said he had been really sad and offended when Myungsoo didn't want to have sex with him, but later had realised it had been the right thing for him to do. Though it had been Sunggyu who had made him realise it, made him see that a decent person would never take advantage of someone who was wasted, even if they seemed willing. 

It was cute, how they had both been sporting crushes for so long and Myungsoo blessed whatever he had done in his previous life to have such a wonderful person in love with him. Sure, Sungjong was far from perfect and had issues he needed to work with, and could sometimes be a little quick to anger, but it wasn't like Myungsoo was perfect either. 

He was happy, and their relationship was, in his own eyes, perfect. 

There was just one issue;

Sex.

-

Myungsoo was not a virgin, but he had never been with another boy and it didn't help how Sungjong was so extremely experienced compared to him. Although, Sungjong hadn't had as many sexual partners as Myungsoo had originally thought, it was still way more experience than Sungjong. Even worse because Sungjong had had a boyfriend earlier whom he had dated for almost year. Myungsoo was scared about disappointing, of not being as good as Sungjong's previous partners. He had voiced this issue to Sungjong, and Sungjong had tried to assure him while also saying they wouldn't rush it. And they didn't, at least not full blown sex, because they did do other stuff like handjobs and blowjobs.

And god.

Myungsoo had never experienced anything as exhilarating and satisfying as getting a head from Sungjong. The way he used his tongue and mouth was beyond sinful. It made it even better knowing that Sungjong too loved giving head, that it was more than just to please Myungsoo. And, Myungsoo too found enjoyment in sucking his boyfriend off, loved the breathy moans he could draw from those pretty lips. 

So, having penetrative sex was in no rush, yet it was probably Myungsoo who wanted it the most of the two of them, which was why he struggled a lot with the conflicting feelings within him. He wanted it so bad, but did not want to disappoint. He was absolutely terrified to not be able to make Sungjong feel good, and had sat countless hours researching. 

So, one weekend his parents left for a small vacation and Myungsoo invited Sungjong over for both days, wanting to have a quiet evening with him and also work up his courage to finally experience penetrative sex. 

The first day they only watched films, made dinner together, and generally relaxed with a couple of heated make out sessions here and there before falling asleep while cuddling. It wasn't far from what they usually did whenever Sungjong stayed over. And, Sungjong stayed over fairly often, especially after Myungsoo's parents learnt of how horrible Sungjong's parents were and would constantly urge Myungsoo to invite him over. They had truly fallen for Sungjong and seemed to adore him as if he was their own; it was honestly heartening. 

On Saturday, the day went as usual until a bit after dinner and they had finished watching an episode of a series. It was still early evening, and their cuddling had turned into a heated make out session with Myungsoo confidently pushing Sungjong down in the couch as he tasted every inch of the mouth and ground his rapidly hardening crotch onto Sungjong. They hadn't caught the last ten minutes of the episode and neither cared as another episode automatically played on Netflix.

“Myungsoo,” Sungjong groaned, his hands underneath Myungsoo's shirt. “Bed?”

“Yeah.”

A mere minute later they were on Myungsoo's bed, only in their boxers, in the same position as earlier. Both were definitely fully hard, craving release. Myungsoo tugged at Sungjong's boxers, and soon they were both naked, with Myungsoo pressing his crotch down between the pretty legs. Their lengths rubbed and both moaned. 

Fuck, this alone was so nice and Myungsoo wasn't sure how he was supposed to last as soon as he was inside Sungjong's snug hole. He breathed in deeply and lifted himself up, looking down at the gorgeous man underneath him; his heart swelled almost painfully.

A hand grasped Myungsoo's biceps, a playful smile on the pink lips. “Where are you going?” 

Myungsoo did not answer, he went for his night drawer and pulled out a couple of things. “Sungjong,” he looked down at his boyfriend. “Could we?”

The big eyes widened and a small nod followed. “Of course, if you're ready.”

“Yes,” Myungsoo answered with more confidence than he felt. 

Excitement flared through Sungjong's eyes and he spread his legs wider, planting his feet on the bed. “Need me to guide you?”

“No.” Myungsoo had researched more than enough. He grabbed a pillow and put it under Sungjong's ass, knowing it would make things easier. Then, trying to ignore the fast beating heart he poured lube onto his hand. 

“Myungsoo, you're shaking. Are you sure?”

“I'm just a little nervous,” Myungsoo mumbled, spreading the lube on his fingers and meeting Sungjong's loving eyes. To think this boy who always tried to appear so tough was such a soft, caring person always made Myungsoo's heart flutter. “But I definitely want this. I want you.”

Sungjong seemed reassured and nodded, only hissing a little when his cheeks got spread and a finger teased around the rim. 

“Tell me if I do anything wrong,” Myungsoo murmured before pressing the finger and feeling the way Sungjong's walls clamped around him. 

“You can add another already, I usually use two fingers when I finger myself.”

Myungsoo's cheeks flushed at the mental image of Sungjong touching himself, but he willed it away and did as told. And god, it was tight. Even Sungjong whimpered, yet the lube made the slide easy as he was scissoring the hole. Myungsoo moved his fingers gently, but firmly as he searched for a certain spot. It took a small while, with Sungjong sighing in satisfaction underneath him, until he found it and the reward was sweet. Sungjong had gasped loudly, mouth falling open and body stiffening.

“Fuck,” he yelled out, tightening considerably around the fingers.”I'm almost tempted to tell you to just finger me all night.”

Myungsoo smiled, feeling confidence build in him. “Another day I'll definitely do that.”

“I'll hold you to tha- Ah!” 

Myungsoo had massaged the spot again, eliciting another lovely gasp which grew into a moan when he slipped in another finger. It took several pumps before the slide became easier, and he spread his fingers to stretch the wall further. He didn't want Sungjong to be in pain when he pushed in. 

“You okay?”

“Absolutely lovely.” Sungjong spoke through gritted teeth, eyes forced close, hands gripping the bed sheets desperately, sweat forming on the forehead, and his cock leaking profusely. It was a sight Myungsoo wished he could capture with his camera.

“Tell me when you're ready,” he whispered, fingers rhythmically working. A few minutes went by, Myungsoo spending every moment to eat up every reaction and sound from Sungjong. 

The eyes opened, Sungjong looking directly into Myungsoo's as he smiled sweetly. “I'm ready.”

Myungsoo nodded, forcing himself to not gulp nervously, put on a condom, and grabbed the lube again. A generous amount was used to lather his cock, and he tried to ignore the hungry eyes following his hand's every movement as it moved up and down his length. 

“Myungsoo, how long are you gonna torture me?” Sungjong groaned out, his own hand around his cock.

“Sorry,” Myungsoo murmured. He hesitated for a moment. “Can we do this lying side by side? I want to hold you.” He tried not to blush, but couldn't fight it.

A giggle sounded from Sungjong. Cute. “You're too adorable. And sweet.” He laughed sweetly again and got on his side, so Myungsoo could lie behind him and wrap his arms around the lithe form. Carefully he guided his engorged cock into the wet hole, pushing gently and slowly until he reached as far as he could in this position. He tried to be careful, yet he felt how Sungjong stiffened in his arms from the stretch and the possible burn, so he placed a few kisses on the slender neck and the bony shoulder. “You feel so good,” Myungsoo murmured, moaning into the throat and feeling sweat forming on his forehead. He had never felt something like this; not only was pleasurably physically, but it was also emotionally pleasing. 

He felt at one with the person he loved.

“Sungjong, I love you,” Myungsoo voiced in a small whisper as he settled inside the tight warmth. 

“I love you too,” Sungjong whispered back, sounding just as genuine. “God, you have no idea just how much.”

Myungsoo would argue, but he was too busy with the emotions wrecking his body apart. 

“You can move, I'm fine, you know,” Sungjong said after a short while.

“Yeah, I know.” Myungsoo kissed the neck again and pressed his torso closer to the back, while he moved his hips gently. In this position it would be slow and shallow, yet it felt perfect. 

It felt intimate, like this. 

There were small gasps and moans from them both as Myungsoo settled on a rhythm, with Sungjong meeting each of the slow thrusts. 

Like this, it felt more than just sex and pleasure. 

Yet, the way Sungjong clamped around the dick it was impossible for Myungsoo to last long and he spilled a little earlier than he wished, but didn't stop the gentle thrusts. Even oversensitive, he diligently moved, while he wrapped one of his hands around Sungjong's cock and pumped it expertly. It didn't take much for Sungjong's hips to stutter, his hole clenching and his dick spurting onto Myungsoo's hand.

Pressing his sweat forehead into Sungjong's neck, Myungsoo fought to catch his breath and calm his heart. 

“That was-” he breathed out.

“Perfect,” Sungjong finished, sounding equally as winded. “I don't think I've ever had sex like that before.” He moved, making Myungsoo wince as his dick slid out of the heat, and turned to lie so they were facing one another. “I guess this is what 'making love' means, huh?” His eyes were suspiciously shiny and he pressed a sweet peck on the corner of Myungsoo's mouth. “Thank you, for making me experience something like this.”

Myungsoo couldn't hold back a proud smile; he hadn't fucked up, and had even managed to even do well. It helped him feel confident, knowing no one had fucked Sungjong so gently and full of love. Despite Sungjong having had a previous boyfriend, Myungsoo knew their relationship had been far from healthy and the man had never been sweet or loving to Sungjong. Myungsoo was definitely planning on absolutely spoiling Sungjong with love and affection.

“You know, I think Sungyeol and Sunggyu are right,” Sungjong said with a sigh. “You're really ruining my bad boy reputation. I've had some people approach me in school wanting to be friends, and now I nearly cried while having sex.”

Myungsoo burst out laughing, not caring about the emotional moment being 'ruined'. Instead, with his heart nearly bursting out of his chest from happiness, he shortened the distance and kissed his 'delinquent' boyfriend firmly on the sweet lips.

A year ago he was silently admiring the pretty bad boy in history class the few times he would show up, and now he had the boy naked in his bed as they kissed lovingly.

What an extremely favourable development. Myungsoo prided himself as beyond fortunate and he had a feeling the short time he had left of High School would be quite interesting and wonderful with Sungjong by his side.

 

 

 


End file.
